Fairy Tail: Loneliness
by Janus ScarecroweR
Summary: La imagen de Lucy desangrándose delante de él hasta desvanecerse, le perseguía desde hacía tiempo. Le importaba una mierda que viniera del futuro, era Lucy. Y punto… ¿dónde demonios se encontraba él? ¿Por qué no pudo protegerla y evitar que muriera? ¿Tan débil era que no fue capaz de cuidar a quienes quería?
_Tanto Fairy Tail como sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su autor, Hiro Mashima, y por tanto, éstos no me pertenecen._

 _Las ideas y el desarrollo de esta historia están hechas sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

Background Soundtrack: Saya´s Loneliness

Music was composed by Mark Mancina. Blood+ Original Soundtrack Volume II

* * *

.

 **FAIRY TAIL: LONELINESS**

.

Se incorporó de la cama despacio, como si cada movimiento fuera increíblemente pesado. Puso los pies en el frío suelo y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, dejando la mirada perdida en un punto indeterminado de la habitación en semipenumbra.

Le había vuelto a pasar… otra vez.

Ya ni recordaba las veces en las que se despertaba con esa opresión en su pecho y esa sensación de, de… joder, ni siquiera era capaz de explicarlo con palabras coherentes. Simplemente sabía que no era un sentimiento agradable, en absoluto. Además, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo y eso, si cabe, lo cabreaba de mala manera. No quería admitirlo pero, la idea de fallarla a ella, de no poder protegerla… le destrozaba por dentro. Por mucho que evitara la idea, ésta le golpeaba con más fuerza cada día, llegando incluso a dejarle sin fuerzas.

– ¡Tsk! –Media sonrisa sarcástica asomó en su rostro. Era gracioso. Con todo a lo que se había enfrentado, y que fuera esto precisamente lo que le consumía, algo a lo que no poder arrear un buen puñetazo para alejarlo o, por qué no, machacarlo a golpes hasta que no quedara nada… porque esa sensación de vacío ante la idea de perderla, de no verla más… Agitó la cabeza rápidamente. Estaba pensando demasiado, otra vez. Pero no podía evitarlo. La imagen de Lucy desangrándose delante de él hasta desvanecerse, le perseguía desde hacía tiempo. Le importaba una mierda que viniera del futuro, era Lucy. Y punto… ¿dónde demonios se encontraba él? ¿Por qué no pudo protegerla y evitar que muriera? ¿Tan débil era que no fue capaz de cuidar a quienes quería? La primera vez que tuvo miedo fue frente a Gildarts, en el examen de Clase S de la Isla Tenrou, pero esto… esto lo superaba con creces. Sabía muy bien que ese temor era demasiado fuerte como para ser controlado, era… auténtico pavor. Si la perdía a ella otra vez… se volvería loco–.

La sien empezaba a martillearle de forma insistente ante la mera idea de no servir para nada. Para él, el gremio, sus amigos… su familia, era lo más importante. En especial, aunque nunca lo diría abiertamente, Lucy. Pensaba que su único motor en la vida era encontrar a su padre, a Igneel, al que estuvo buscando incansablemente durante años, pero tras haberlo hecho y perderle tan repentinamente, comprendió que su motivación real era otra: la de proteger a quienes quería. No soportaba ver sufrir a los suyos… y mucho menos a Lucy. Desde que la conoció aquel día en Hargeon no lograba sacársela de la cabeza. Al principio fue más curiosidad que otra cosa ¿quién podía resistirse a una chica preciosa que preguntaba por él? Pero con el paso del tiempo y las aventuras que habían compartido… no sabía muy bien como describirlo, pero era verla y acelerársele el corazón, hasta el punto de hervirle la sangre si alguien más osaba siquiera posar su mirada en ella...

– ¡Aaahh! –Hundió sus dedos entre sus cabellos rosados, agitando una vez más de manera violenta su cabeza. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Lo peor de todo es que, en el fondo, sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, pero se negaba a admitirlo. Siempre se había considerado alguien sencillo, le bastaba con estar cerca de ella y ver su sonrisa cada mañana en el gremio, de ir ambos junto con Happy de misión y volver (milagrosamente a veces) triunfantes, con colarse de forma pícara en su casa, haciéndose el tonto, para poder verla un momento más… Pensaba que estaría bien así. El futuro nunca le había interesado demasiado. Le gustaba más centrarse en el día a día e ir improvisando sobre la marcha, sin pensar demasiado en las cosas. Hasta ahora no le había ido mal ¿no?–.

 _No._

Una voz en su interior le contradecía. A pesar de su fuerza, nunca había podido evitar que las personas cercanas a él desaparecieran: Lisanna, Lucy, Igneel… se prometió a sí mismo entrenar cada vez más, no para ser el Dragonslayer más poderoso de todos, si no para defender a su familia de cualquier mal, fuese al precio que fuese. Sin embargo, cuanta más determinación tenía, más fuerte esa voz le hacía bajar a la realidad, mermándole los ánimos y dejándole completamente ido, sobre todo, cuando se encontraba a solas con sus pensamientos.

– ¡Joder! –Un puñetazo furioso destrozó su ya destartalada mesita de noche, esparciendo astillas por buena parte del suelo. Tenía que dejar de pensar así o acabaría consumiéndose –.

– Mmmnnn… ¿Natsu? ¿Ocurre algo? –Un somnoliento Happy se restregaba los ojos, despertándose a causa del destrozo ocasionado–.

– ¡E… eo Happy! No es nada, un mal sueño supongo. Seguramente estaría dándome de ostias con Gray –Natsu esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Debía de tener más cuidado, ya no sólo por la casa (había destrozado media habitación en pocas semanas), si no porque no le apetecía lo más mínimo hablar de ciertos temas. No es que no se fiara de Happy, sencillamente, no estaba de humor para hablar de tonterías sentimentales y comederos de cabeza, al fin y al cabo, eran sus comederos de cabeza y si no podía sobrellevarlos, prefería enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su ser y aparentar que no pasaba nada. Muchos pensaban que era un cabeza hueca para ciertas cosas y, aunque no les faltaba parte de razón, prefería que creyeran eso a sincerarse en… según qué aspectos. Así que escondía esa parte con una máscara de ingenuidad y una sonrisa. No quería que nadie viera esa parte de él–.

– ¡Natsu! ¡Te has vuelto a cargar otro mueble! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente? –Happy se había despertado de golpe. No sabía que le molestaba más, si el hecho de notar a Natsu más despistado de lo normal o el que no le contara el motivo de tal despiste… porque sí, por mucho que el cabezota de su compañero se empeñara en ocultarlo, sabía que le pasaba algo, vaya si lo sabía–.

– Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada, simplemente ha sido un mal sueño –el Dragonslayer de fuego le dio la espalda al Exceed como quien no quiere la cosa, desentendiéndose del tema y dando por zanjada la conversación–.

– Natsu... sé cuando te pasa algo… llevas ya un tiempo en el que apenas duermes y te dedicas a romper cosas a causa de tus "malos sueños"… –Happy contuvo su cabreo inicial ante la indiferencia de Natsu a su pregunta, intentado sonsacar a su amigo el motivo de sus pesadillas– además, últimamente cuando vamos a pescar estás distraído y apenas atrapas ningún pez ¡y me dejas a mí todo el trabajo!

Natsu bufó de forma exagerada, como mofándose de la observación. No era el momento para ponerse a hablar de peces y mucho menos de… de eso otro. Realmente nunca encontraba el momento para hacerlo y ya dudaba de encontrarlo algún día. Solo quería que esa presión de su pecho desapareciera, que se hundiera en lo más profundo hasta que no quedara nada… y si volvía a salir, la enterraría de nuevo, como hacía siempre… pero no, ahora no era el momento para hablar de nada, no se encontraba con fuerzas. Sentía que si empezaba, no pararía… y tenía la mala costumbre de estropear las cosas cuando hablaba más de la cuenta.

– ¡Natsu! –Happy volvía a perder la paciencia. Habían tenido esta misma situación repetidas veces en las últimas semanas, y ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia. La callada por respuesta por parte del "cabeza de cerilla", como ocasionalmente lo llamaba Gray, le estaba sacando de quicio – ¿Es por lo que le pasó a Igneel? –Lanzó la pregunta sin pensar, intentando sondear a su amigo–.

Natsu sintió una punzada en su interior. Sí… la repentina desaparición de su padre, tras estar durante años intentando averiguar su paradero, había sido más dura de lo que imaginaba, pero en el fondo, las últimas palabras de éste al morir le dieron fuerzas y esperanza… una esperanza que en ocasiones, como el momento que ahora padecía, realmente necesitaba. Odiaba sentirse débil, no poder luchar frente a algo tan intangible (y para él absurdo) como eran los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

– No –respondió secamente–.

– Es por Lucy ¿verdad? –el Exceed decidió echar toda la carne en el asador y preguntar directamente lo que ya sospechaba desde hace algún tiempo. Puede que fuera pequeño y despistado en ciertos aspectos, pero también era observador… y llevaba toda su vida con Natsu, conocía perfectamente la forma de reaccionar de su amigo en caso de dar en el clavo–.

– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios dices? –Natsu, sorprendido ante la pregunta, se giró bruscamente para encarar a Happy, haciendo que su cuello crujiera por el repentino movimiento y su corazón, cual animal acorralado, empezara a acelerársele de forma incontrolable– ¿De dónde coño te sacas esas ideas? Ya sabes que Lucy y yo sólo somos amigos… y paso de los chismorreos de los imbéciles del gremio.

– No han sido chismorreos del gremio –Happy voló suavemente hasta posarse en los pies de la cama–.

– Ha sido Levy ¿verdad? Esa enana meticona disfruta orquestando encuentros amorosos del primero que se le pone a tiro… seguro que ya está incluso planeando nuestra boda… ¡Tsk! Como si lo viera… –se estaba empezando a cabrear sólo de pensarlo. No le gustaba que se metieran en sus problemas y mucho menos, en los de este tipo ¿acaso iba él dando consejos a los demás? Joder… ¿Por qué la gente no podía meterse en sus puñeteros asuntos y dejarle en paz?–.

– Nup. Es algo que me ha confirmado "alguien" más cercano –Happy se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una postura de superioridad, exagerando su tono de voz al final de la frase. Le encantaba mantener el misterio a veces, aunque tratándose de Natsu había que andarse con ojo, ya que en más de una ocasión entraba en combustión espontánea, literalmente, cuando no lograba descifrar algo–.

– ¿Más cercano? ¿Más cercano a quién? –Natsu frunció una ceja. Esto empezaba a olerle mal, pero aún así le iba a seguir el juego al gato azulado hasta que hablara. Estaba claro que sabía algo (o eso creía) y se lo iba a sacar fuese como fuese, como si tenía que chamuscarle su enorme cabezota y dejarle el pelo a lo afro– ¿Hablas de Mirajane? Siempre está cerca de cualquier cotilleo para contarlo después a los cuatro vientos, seguro que ha sido ella quien ha soltado alguna estupidez sobre nosotros ¿me equivoco?

– Sí, te equivocas. No ha sido nadie del gremio… has sido… tú –Happy entornó los ojos de forma siniestra, ensombreciendo el ambiente a su alrededor, como si hubiera descubierto una verdad ancestral y fuera imposible negar su existencia–.

– ¿¡Qu… qué!? –Natsu dio un respingo, alertado por el jarro de agua fría (y parte de mal rollo) que le había soltado su compañero. En otro momento le habría dado igual, pero después de la noche que estaba pasando, las defensas las tenías completamente al mínimo, por no decir prácticamente inservibles– ¿¡Cuándo diantres hemos tenido una conversación así!?

– Realmente no la hemos tenido, pero hace tiempo que no duermes bien y a veces… a veces hablas en sueños, aunque bueno, cuando se trata de Lucy, más que hablar lo que haces es gritar… ¡es imposible no despertarse y oírte! –Happy sentía una pequeña punzada de culpa. Sabía lo reservado que era Natsu para ciertos temas y lo incómodo que le hacían sentir, así que no se extendería de más en sus comentarios acerca de lo que le había oído gritar, ni de cómo esos gritos desgarradores le arañaban por dentro… ¿qué podía hacer él? Solamente era un pequeño gato al que le preocupaba su amigo y que no entendía muy bien qué hacer para ayudarlo–.

– ¡Yo no hablo en sueños! Y mucho menos grito... me habría enterado… –No. En el fondo sabía que era muy posible que fuera así. No paraba de soñar con el cuerpo inerte de Lucy, con sus cabellos dorados tornándose carmesí y con sus hipnotizantes ojos castaños perdiendo todo rastro de vida… en ocasiones se despertaba empapado en un sudor frío y con la garganta seca, recordando una y otra vez la impotencia de quien no puede hacer nada, como si estuviera condenado a repetir ese momento una y otra vez sin poder alterar su trágico desenlace. No soportaba esa puta sensación de vacío que sentía si ella… si ella…– Lucy… –dijo en un suave susurro–.

Happy se llevó bruscamente sus patitas a la cara, abriendo los ojos exageradamente y gritando como quien acaba de pillar a alguien "in fraganti" –¡Lo sabía! ¡Es por Lucy!

– Mierda… –musitó Natsu. Se había quedado tan pálido, que hasta Mavis parecería estar viva a su lado. Joder… se había vuelto a quedar absorto pensando en lo que no tenía que pensar. La palabra le había salido sola y ahora, no solo tenía que lidiar con el cabreo que se tenía a sí mismo por ser tan torpe, si no que tendría que aguantar a Happy hasta que le dijera la verdad... y cuando el Exceed se ponía insistente…–

– ¡Lo sabía! ¿¡Ves!? ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡No hay nada que puedas ocul…

– ¡Vale, vale, ya lo pillo! –demonios, si no se callaba ya iba a ahogarlo con la almohada– Sí… es por Lucy ¿contento? ¿Podemos volver a dormir? –tenía la vaga esperanza de que con su confesión, le dejaría por fin en paz–.

– ¡No! –Happy le señalaba enérgicamente con el dedo a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos de manera inquisitiva– ¡Vas a hablar de una vez acerca de lo que te pasa o se lo diré a Lucy! –a grandes males grandes remedios, o eso pensaba . Quizás con la motivación adecuada, Natsu le contaría por fin lo que le rondaba la cabeza–.

El Dragonslayer se acercó violentamente de un brinco al Exceed, hasta el punto de hacer chocar su cabeza contra la de éste –¡No te atreverás!

– ¿No? ¡Te apuesto un pescado! –Happy respondía orgullosamente apretando aún más su cabeza contra la de Natsu– ¡Quizás como de ella si te fías, la digas lo que te pasa y así los demás dejaremos de estar preocupados por ti!

La última frase de Happy le dejó sin fuerzas al instante, cesando así el forcejeo y dejándose caer, una vez más, en la cama –¿Acaso crees que no me fio de ti? ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

– No es que lo piense… es lo que aparentas. A veces podrías dejar ayudarte un poco por tus amigos y dejar de ser tan terco… –un melancólico Happy le dio la espalda, apoyándose en el borde de la cama y sobándose lastimeramente la cabeza–.

– Yo… –Natsu se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras. Pensaba quitarle peso al asunto con algún comentario ingenuo y así olvidar el tema, pero la verdad, estaba cansado… o quizás sólo tenía hambre y estaba sin energías para esquivar ciertas cuestiones. Sea como fuere, ya le daba igual, qué demonios… en el fondo, lo necesitaba– Lo siento. Pensaba que obviado el tema, éste acabaría por desaparecer con el tiempo…

Happy alzó sus orejas al instante, atento a las palabras del tragafuegos –¿Te pasa algo con Lucy? – preguntó de manera tímida, aún con ciertas reservas respecto a ser respondido con sinceridad.

– No es que me pase nada con ella, simplemente es que no puedo imaginarme qué pasaría si… es decir, no sabría qué hacer si al final ella… o bueno, si yo no pudiera… otra vez… –¿por qué le costaba tanto explicarse? Se había convencido a sí mismo una y otra vez que Lucy era su amiga, y punto. Una amiga muy especial, vale, pero nada más… ¿por qué se sentía así cada vez que pensaba en ella?–.

 _Ya sabes la respuesta._

– ¡Aaahh! –Natsu se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a darse puñetazos… ¡Dichosa vocecilla! ¿Quién la había dado vela en este entierro? Ahora mismo tenía una extraña mezcla de frustración y cabreo… necesitaba golpear a alguien y tenía la vana esperanza que dándose de mamporros, acallaría sus voces particulares –.

– Ettooo… ¿Natsu? –Happy se había quedado sorprendido por los rápidos cambios de humor de su amigo: de balbucear a usar su cabeza como saco de boxeo en un parpadeo. Una gota imaginaria caía por su cabeza, perplejo ante el espectáculo– Si quieres llamo a Gray para que te eche una mano…

El Dragonslayer de fuego se detuvo al instante. Gray… no era mala idea. Más tarde iría a tocarle un poco los cojones para liarse a ostias con él. Seguro que así aliviaba toda la tensión acumulada en la noche.

– ¿Natsu? –el Exceed se acercó lentamente a su compañero, quien se había quedado absorto mirando el techo–.

– No puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Lucy muriendo… eso es lo que me pasa ¿estás contento ya? –lo dijo sin entonación alguna, como quien habla insulsamente del día que hace– Me jode las entrañas que mi yo del futuro fuera tan débil como para no proteger al gremio, como para no protegerla… a ella –la última frase apenas fue un susurro– y me jode aún más no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que muriera a manos de Rogue… si hubiera sido más rápido, quizás…

– ¿Crees que eres el único que se siente así? –Happy apoyó su patita en la pierna del tragafuegos– Por mucho que viniera del futuro, era nuestra Lucy… y por raro que parezca, la echo de menos… pero para ti… para ti es diferente ¿verdad? Lucy no es sólo Lucy… es Lucy.

Natsu se incorporó en la cama y arqueó una ceja –Eso último que acabas de decir no tiene sentido, lo sabes ¿no?

Happy sonrió nerviosamente –Ettooo… bueno, tú ya me entiendes. Además, piensa que harías con dos Lucys…– puso una cara perversa a la vez que se llevaba sus patitas a la boca, como queriendo ocultar lo inapropiado de sus palabras.

La imagen le golpeó de improviso. Dos Lucys… la verdad no sabría si sería buena o mala idea. Está claro que si ahora le costaba dormir habiendo solo una, con dos… de pronto, el relacionar a dos Lucys con el tema "cama" y el concepto de "no dormir", hizo que empezara a ponerse más rojo que el cabello de Erza, a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a emanar más calor del habitual.

– ¿Natsu… estás bien? –de pronto, era como si le hubieran puesto a hervir en una cazuela y estuviera a punto de arder envuelto en llamas–.

– ¡Ejem! S… sí… dos Lucys. Es una cama intere… ¡TEORÍA! Es… es una teoría interesante… hehehe… –Natsu se corrigió al instante y empezó a reír de forma nerviosa e incontrolable–.

Happy, contagiado por la involuntaria risa de Natsu, comenzó a imitarle, terminando los dos riendo a carcajada limpia, aún sin saber muy bien el motivo real de su escándalo.

– Gracias… me hacían falta unas risas –el tragafuegos se restregaba los ojos para secarse las lagrimillas que tenía–.

– ¡Aye Sir! –Happy, aún tumbado en la cama, levantó su patita en gesto de aprobación–.

– La verdad es que no soporto esa idea, la de no proteger a mis seres queridos… y con Lucy… no sé, sencillamente es distinto. Con ella todo es más natural. Cada instante a su lado me hace sentir bien, tanto, que a veces necesito verla más de la cuenta para no estar a solas con mis pensamientos, es… no sé, una especie de complemento. El simple hecho de saber que está ahí me reconforta… pero al mismo tiempo, quiero más de ella… –Natsu había empezado a pensar en voz alta, pero le daba igual, ahora mismo necesitaba soltar todo lo que tenía dentro –.

– ¿Complemento? –al Exceed se le escapa el concepto que trataba de exponer su amigo–.

– Sí, complemento. Es como si fuera una parte más de mí. Una parte que no tenía y que ella, de alguna manera, me hace completar, haciéndome más fuerte y a la vez, más débil… ya que pensar en ella sufriendo... hace que me hierva la sangre y solamente piense en destrozar al causante de su dolor, sin importarme las consecuencias ni pensar demasiado en mis acciones…

– Habitualmente no es que pienses demasiado en tus acciones… ni en las consecuencias… –Happy puntualizó irónicamente la exposición de Natsu–.

– Lo sé, me gusta improvisar sobre la marcha y hacer las cosas de manera sencilla, y si para ello tengo que destrozar algo, lo haré. Sin embargo… con Lucy es diferente… de alguna manera me he acostumbrado a ella y ahora, no puedo imaginarme el día a día sin verla. Por eso, cuando está más tiempo del habitual en su casa o sin ir al gremio, vamos a visitarla… porque quiero verla aunque sea un instante y asegurarme de que está bien… –Natsu cerró los puños con fuerza– tengo grabada a fuego su imagen muriendo… y cada vez que la veo, no paro de recordarla, imaginando que en cualquier momento la ocurrirá lo mismo y la perderé para siempre…

– Natsu… –Happy no sabía que responder, así que dejó seguir hablando a su amigo–.

– Sé que estaré diciendo cosas incoherentes y sin sentido… pero me da igual, yo me entiendo. Quiero protegerlos a todos, en especial a Lucy. Quiero ser el más fuerte para que no haya enemigo del gremio capaz de hacernos daño, para borrarlos de un plumazo y que nuestras vidas sigan igual… y que Lucy escriba su libro, ir juntos a pescar, ver su sonrisa…

– ¿Por qué no la dices nada? Seguramente a ella le gustaría saber algo de esto –Happy no veía lógico que si una persona quería proteger a otra, tuviera que ser a escondidas. Estaba convencido de que a Lucy no le importaría que Natsu fuera su guardián particular, o bueno, eso creía… a veces la Maga Celestial tenía unos cambios de humor muy suyos, pero, si de algo se había dado cuenta, era que tanto ella como Natsu tenían una especie de conexión, algo que les unía muy sutilmente y que, cuanto más obvio parecía, más se esforzaban ambos en negar… por lo menos eso pensaba–.

– ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Lucy es… es… bueno, es Lucy. Y yo soy… soy… –Natsu soltó un profundo suspiro. Estas cosas le costaban demasiado explicarlas con palabras– Ella tiene su propia vida y no creo que le interese compartirla conmigo más de lo necesario… así que prefiero quedarme "en las sombras", ser quien la protege y verla desde la distancia… no sé, por ahora estoy cómodo así… aunque en el fondo quiera más, no me veo ni con la confianza ni con las fuerzas necesarias para hacer nada, así que actúo como si no pasara nada y espero.

– ¿Esperas a qué?

– ¡No lo sé! ¿Vale? –Natsu comenzaba a exasperarse– Antes sencillamente me gustaba ir al gremio en busca de misiones, sacar de quicio al viejo cuando era más cara la factura por desperfectos que la propia recompensa, pelearme con Gray por cualquier tontería, ir contigo de pesca… pero desde que conozco a Lucy, poco a poco eso ha ido cambiando, centrándose mi motivación y mi interés en todo lo relacionado con ella… y cuanto más quiero acercarme, más me cabreo conmigo mismo ¿qué demonios me pasa? Y lo sucedido tras los Grandes Juegos Mágicos no hace más que agravar esta maldita presión, angustia, duda o como coño quieras llamar a esta mierda… –apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y se cruzó de brazos, cabreado consigo mismo–.

– ¿Y por qué no lo haces? –inquirió Happy–.

– ¿Otra vez? ¡Te acabo de decir qu…

– No me refería a eso –le interrumpió–.

– ¿Uh? ¿Entonces? –Natsu estaba confundido…

– Me refiero a ser más fuerte. Quieres protegernos ¿no? Pelear es algo que se te da bien, seguro que si entrenas un poco ordenas tus pensamientos… además, cuando lo haces hasta parece que razonas y meditas las cosas –Happy le miró de forma malvada, haciendo hincapié al final de la frase–.

Natsu se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de su amigo. La verdad es que tenía razón. Cuando entrenaba era cuando mejor ponía en claro sus ideas, fueran éstas cuales fueran. De alguna manera se centraba y hacía de su debilidad su fuerza… y estaba claro que hoy por hoy (e irónicamente) su mayor fuerza y debilidad era Lucy. Si quería evitar que la pasara algo, debía entrenar… sabía muy bien de la determinación y fuerza de la Maga Celestial, era algo que intuía y de alguna forma sabía: Lucy es mucho, mucho más. En todos los sentidos. Es perfectamente capaz de defenderse solita, pero aún así, quería… necesitaba protegerla. Ser su apoyo y que ella fuera el suyo… quizás con el entrenamiento podría sellar estas divagaciones en lo más profundo de su ser… o quizás encontrara la fuerza necesaria para decirla algo…

– ¡Tsk! –el Dragonslayer chasqueó la boca. Mejor ir paso a paso. Lo primero es lo primero–.

– ¿Natsu? –Happy ladeó la cabeza, intrigado por lo que estaría pensando su compañero. Le había quedado claro que Lucy era importante para él, a un nivel incluso, que ni siquiera podía comprender del todo–.

– Decidido… ¡nos iremos a entrenar! –Natsu levantó el puño para dar énfasis a su comentario– Viajaremos hasta donde sea para encontrar la fuerza necesaria para proteger a Fairy Tail… y a Lucy. Da igual lo que me cueste… ¡no volveré hasta que sea capaz de derretir incluso el estadio de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!

– ¿El estadio? ¿No te parece un poco exagerado? –Happy se cruzó de brazos, en parte reprochando las fantasmadas del tragafuegos–.

– ¡Hahaha! ¡Es una forma de hablar! –Natsu se llevó una mano a la cabeza y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Se encontraba con una energía y una determinación que hasta hace poco, creía perdidas. Sí… sin duda entrenaría. Iría hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta para volver con la fuerza necesaria y proteger a Lucy… lo haría por ella– ¡Andando, partimos ahora mismo!

– ¡Kyaaa! ¿¡Ya mismo!? –Happy abrió los ojos como platos y levantó sus patas exageradamente. Le gustaba ver al Natsu impetuoso de siempre, pero no estaba preparado para verlo tan repentinamente–.

– ¡Claro! ¿Qué mejor momento? Coge todo lo que tenemos ahorrado, yo iré haciendo acopio de provisiones para el viaje…

– ¿No nos despediremos de nadie? Seguramente se preguntarán a dónde hemos ido o si estamos bien… –el Exceed jugaba cabizbajo con sus patitas, se sentía incómodo. No le hacía gracia marcharse a escondidas, como si hubieran hecho algo malo… además, quería por lo menos despedirse de Charlie–.

– No te preocupes Happy, no pasará nada. Estoy seguro de que lo entenderán una vez que volvamos. Además, con el viejo, Erza, Laxus y los demás, el gremio estará más que protegido mientras estamos fuera –era cierto que una pequeña parte de él, no quería irse tan bruscamente, pero necesitaba sacar provecho de la energía que ahora tenía y quería ponerse en marcha cuanto antes–.

– ¿A Lucy tampoco la dirás nada?

Natsu se detuvo en seco. Era cierto. Se había centrado tanto en su idea de entrenar para proteger a Lucy, que se había olvidado de lo más importante: la propia Lucy. Sabía que su marcha no le haría ni puñetera gracia… ninguna en absoluto. Estaba convencido de que querría venirse con ellos si se lo decía y él, incapaz de decirla que no cuando ponía esos endemoniados ojos de cachorrillo, acabaría aceptando. No es que le molestara su compañía, en absoluto, pero este viaje debía de hacerlo solo. No podía arriesgarse a ponerla en peligro por cualquiera de sus estupideces… ¿qué debía hacer entonces?

– Podrías avisarla a ella aunque fuera… más siendo Lucy el motivo del via…

– ¡Eso es! –Natsu no le dejó terminar la frase– La dejaremos una nota de camino. Al ser una escritora en potencia seguro que le gusta ese detalle ¿no? Además, así ella podría avisar a los demás –sonrió ampliamente, contento de su (para él) aplastante lógica–.

– Mmmm… –Happy se mesaba los bigotes pensativo– No es mala idea. A Lucy le gustará y se quedará tranquila –él le habría dejado un pescado como despedida, para que al menos cenara algo rico en plan homenaje, pero la idea de la nota también era buena–.

– ¡Pues venga! Empaca tus cosas que salimos en unos minutos.

– Ettooo… Natsu… ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre Lucy? –la idea llevaba rondándole la cabeza todo el rato y, aunque creía entender las cosas, quería asegurarse–.

– ¿Eh? Claro ¿de qué se trata?

– Eeemm… Lucy… y tú… es decir… a ti… –no sabía bien como encajar las palabras en una sola frase–.

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa con Lucy? ¿Yo qué? –se encontraba tan inmerso en la búsqueda de víveres por la despensa, metiendo todo lo que era medianamente comestible en una enorme bolsa, que no vio venir la pregunta–.

– Te gussssta.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando un trapo sucio, lanzado con una inusitada fuerza, golpeó a Happy de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo caer de la cama y mandándolo directamente, al otro extremo de la habitación.

.

* * *

Background Soundtrack: Fairy Tail Main theme (Slow Version)

Music was composed and arranged by Yasuharu Takanashi. Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack Volume I

* * *

.

Lucy volvía tranquilamente a su casa, decidida a darse un buen baño y escribir unas líneas de su libro antes de acostarse. Lo necesitaba, y mucho. La batalla contra Tártaros aún estaba reciente en su memoria y la estaba costando superar ciertas cosas… demasiadas luchas, demasiadas pérdidas… demasiado de todo. Ella era una simple chica que se conformaba con estar cerca de sus amigos, de hacer su día a día y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que el gremio la ofrecía.

Desde que abandonó la casa de sus padres, su viaje había sido un constante devenir de acontecimientos inesperados, haciéndola más fuerte con cada obstáculo y descubriendo de lo que ella misma era capaz de conseguir para salir de ellos. No obstante, había algo que la perturbaba desde hacía tiempo… una sensación, más bien una presión… que tiraba de ella hacia dentro, como si la comprimieran los pulmones y la dejaran apenas sin aire. No le gustaba demasiado pensar en el posible motivo de estas cosas, ya que pasaba olímpicamente de devanarse los sesos con paranoias psicológicas. Tenía claro que quería estar en Fairy Tail, al igual que tenía claro que haría lo que fuera por proteger al gremio… a su gremio. Sin embargo, tenía miedo. Miedo a perder todo lo que amaba, a estar sola como cuando perdió a su madre y a no encontrar su hueco en el mundo. Tenía miedo a que se repitiera la historia de su pasado y volver (otra vez) al punto de partida. Tenía miedo de… de estar sola, de perder a sus amigos y de perder a…

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Lucy se paró de golpe a pocos metros de su casa, mirando cabizbaja el suelo y enfocando a nada en concreto. La mera idea que le rondaba la cabeza era absurda. Era imposible que ella… ¿en qué estaba pensando?

De golpe, sintió algo, como una presencia. No sabía muy bien el qué ni el por qué, pero su mirada se centró en las ventanas de su piso…

– Hablando del diablo… –corrió enérgicamente y con media sonrisa alegre en su rostro hasta su casa, quedándose detenida un momento frente a la entrada, tomó aire para adoptar una actitud cercana al enfado y abrió de golpe la puerta– ¿Ya volvieron a entrar sin permiso?

Nadie. Solo oscuridad y silencio. Escudriñó la estancia hasta que vislumbró algo pequeño encima de la mesita del salón. Cerró tras de sí y encendió la luz, para luego, dirigirse al misterioso objeto.

– ¿Eh? ¿Una carta? –la abrió con curiosidad y nada más hacerlo, por poco la sangran los ojos ¡Qué letra más mala! ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido escribir con tantos colores? Empezó a leer (más bien adivinar) el contenido de la misma… y no puedo evitar que su corazón se parara de golpe al descifrar el mensaje– ¿¡Qu… qué es esto!?

 _«Me iré de viaje con Happy para entrenar._

 _Volveré dentro de un año más o menos._

 _Díselo a los demás._

 _Adiós Lucy»_

Lucy dejó caer la carta al suelo y salió apresuradamente del piso, corriendo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas por las solitarias calles de Magnolia, sin un rumbo determinado ¿En qué está pensando para irse de viaje sin avisar? ¿Acaso no había pensado en los demás? ¿No había pensado en… ella? Su llanto se hizo más intenso a la vez que recordaba la pérdida de Acuario… no quería perder a nadie más, y mucho menos al descerebrado de Natsu...

– Si te vas… –continuó corriendo mientras su rostro, inundado en sollozos incontrolables, salpicaba el suelo bañado por la luz de la luna y ella, impotente, le gritaba al aire– Si te vas… ¡me sentiré muy sola, tonto!


End file.
